


CS Prompts and Drabbles

by Kmomof4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: This is where I'll post any prompts I receive or drabbles I write. Ratings will vary and will be notated at the start of each chapter.





	1. Killian and Hope Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Fic drabble based on a Tumblr ask from @kingofmyheart14

He didn’t mean to make his daughter cry. 

He truly didn’t. 

With the explosion of beard growth around town lately, David, Henry, and even Archie, he thought maybe it was time to shave his off. After all, he needed to stand out somehow. But coming down the stairs after shaving and hearing Hope’s screech - there really wasn’t any other word for it - and watching her run for her mother, shattered his heart into a gazillion pieces. 

Who knew that shaving off facial hair would traumatize a twenty month old? 

Apparently a lot of folks on YouTube. As Emma offered to show him once she got Hope calmed down. 

So now here he was, hovering at Hope’s door at bedtime listening to his wife try to cajole his daughter into letting him in her room to tell her good night. Her sobs as Emma tried again to calm her down, had the tears pooling in his own eyes as well. 

“Love,” he called, poking his head into her room. Her renewed wails nearly sent him back out into the hallway, but instead propelled him to her side in the blink of an eye, picking her up, and cradling her in his arms. “Shhhhh, my little love,” he cooed, rocking her back and forth. He murmured nonsense in her ear and rubbed her back until her cries started to drift into hiccupping sobs, and finally just the hiccups as she rested her head on his shoulder. Emma sent him an understanding nod and turned to leave the room. 

Once she was gone, Killian tried to get Hope to look at him. “Come on, my love,” he crooned, “look at Daddy.” His little love shook her head as best she could without lifting it from his shoulder. “Ok, darling,” he acquiesced, “How about if Daddy grows it back? Just for you. Would you like that?” 

That finally got her to raise her head and look at him. Her bright green eyes, just like her mother’s, he mused, studied him intently. She took his face in her hands and patted his now scruff-less cheeks. “Yes,” she answered, decisively. 

“Okay, darling,” he agreed, “I’ll grow it back just for you.”

“When, Daddy?” she asked.

“I’ll not shave again, my cygnet,” he conceded, “and it should be back by the end of next week. That’s only nine days away. Do you think you can hold out that long? We can count the days on the calendar.”

“Ca-wen-dehr,” chirped Hope, in her adorable baby talk. There was nothing she loved more than counting down days to the next big event on the calendar. Whether that was a holiday, a birthday, or any other special day.

“Yes, my cygnet,” he nodded, “the calendar.” She pressed a kiss to his hairless cheek then and scrunched up her nose at the sensation. 

“Good night, Daddy,” she yawned sleepily.

“Good night, my little love,” he murmured, kissing her forehead and laying her down in her crib. He left the room to find Emma waiting for him in the hallway.

She sent him a smirk. “So, you’ll grow your scruff back for your daughter’s happiness, but you won’t listen to your wife who told you not to shave it off in the first place?” Her raised eyebrow and arms crossed over her chest made him flush and look down as he scratched behind his ear. 

“Ah, yes, well, that…” he stammered.

“You have such a baby face without your scruff,” she groused. “I should make you sleep on the couch.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her salaciously. “Awww, but then you wouldn’t be ravished by a much younger looking man than what you’re used to.” He took her in his arms and rubbed his smooth cheek along hers, causing her to giggle. “And you’d better enjoy it while you have the chance. I’ll be back to my devilishly handsome self in a little over a week.” He then picked her up and carried her, laughing, all the way to the bedroom.


	2. Smut prompt from @teamhook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely Krystal, I wanna make a prompt. So I want a smutty love/hate, neighbors AU with maybe some hair pulling and handcuffs.
> 
> We got some hair pulling Alma, but no handcuffs I’m afraid. I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for smut

**Smutty one shot prompted by @teamhook**

“I hate you,” she gasped, as she was jerked backwards by the hair as he pounded into her relentlessly.

“Oh, but you love what I do to you, don’t you, darling,” he purred into her ear. “So warm and wet for me. You feel like heaven around me. So tight. So perfect. Taking me so well.” One arm was around her middle as his other released her hair and snaked around to cup her breast. Fondling and kneading until she could feel her walls start to flutter along his length that felt like it was trying to split her in two. “Come for me, Emma,” he demanded.

She screamed his name as her orgasm crashed over her in wave upon wave of bliss as he continued thrusting into her at a furious pace, chasing his own high. As she started to come down, she felt him start to throb within her, telling her he was close. Moments later he came with a loud groan of her name.

He shuddered behind her before releasing her to fall on the bed. Laying down next to her, he pulled her back into his chest, and nuzzled into her neck while placing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Ugh,” she complained, trying to pull out of his arms. This _man_ , with his _stupid_ blue eyes, and his _stupid_ scruff, and his _stupid_ innuendos. She had come over to give him a piece of her mind over that _stupid_ limb that he _refused_ to cut down. The one that hung over the fence separating their yards and was now dropping a mountain of leaves that she was gonna have to pay her lawn boy extra to rake up and bag. As a bail bonds woman, she didn’t exactly have the extra cash to blow. It was a good thing her lawn boy was one of Mary Margaret’s 6th graders and was doing her yard work for a pittance to begin with.

_When she got over here he answered the door wearing nothing but a towel. His hair was still wet from his shower, dripping onto his shoulders. Her mouth had gone dry as she watched a single drop track down his bare chest before it was absorbed by the towel around his waist. She shook her head clear of the desire to run her fingers through his chest hair and kiss him into next week and found him smirking at her._

_“See something you like there, Swan?” he asked, his smooth voice dripping with sin and promise._

_She rolled her eyes at him. She could hear Mary Margaret in her head telling her that her eyes were going to stick that way if she kept doing that. You can take the teacher out of the classroom… or whatever the saying was. “Hah,” she scoffed. “You wish, Jones.”_

_“Oh, I very much wish, Swan,” he crooned, swaying into her personal space. “Having you come over here all hot and bothered over something…”_

_“The branch,” she deadpanned._

_“Ah, yes, that infernal branch,” he agreed. “Having you over here all hot and bothered over that branch, well, you certainly have my,” he cleared his throat, “attention,” he finished, waving his hand suggestively over his obvious arousal._

_“Oh my god,” she groaned, rolling her eyes again. “Can you please be serious for one second?”_

_“Oh, I’m always serious when it comes to you, Emma,” he assured her. “So you want to yell at me about the branch again?”_

_“The key word there being ‘again,’ you asshole,” she barked. “Why haven’t you taken care of this before now?” Her voice got higher with each word until she was nearly screeching at him. “I asked you, nicely, to have that limb, just the limb mind you, cut down before the leaves started falling so that I wouldn’t have to deal with all that. And here it is, September, and the leaves are falling, into my yard, for me to deal with.” When she finished her rant, she was breathing heavily and it was pretty hard to miss how his eyes darkened as they roamed over her face, down to her heaving chest, and then to her lips before returning to her eyes._

_He sauntered closer, seriousness taking over his azure gaze instead of the flirtation from before. “The people I’ve called to take care of it can’t be here until the first week of October. I’m sorry, I should have told you. I’ll take care of the leaves in your yard this weekend,” he promised. “But in the meantime,” his eyes now twinkled with mischief, “may I suggest another way to work off all that residual frustration.”_

_She couldn’t believe that she was considering this. She’d have to be blind to not notice how handsome her neighbor was. He was a frequent visitor in her fantasies whenever his constant teasing and flirting got to her. All the attention told her he was interested, but she was a one night stand kind of girl. You can’t have a one night stand with your neighbor, but the way he was looking at her now was making heat curl in her belly. The seriousness with which he answered her concerns made her wonder if perhaps there was more underneath the flirty playboy she assumed he was. Plus, his state of undress was really starting to get to her._

_Screw it._

_She grabbed his hair and slammed her lips into his. It only took a moment for him to catch up and crush her body to his. The rest, as they say, is history._

“Ugh what, Swan?” he murmured, pulling her closer, bringing her out of her memories of the afternoon. “You were the one to kiss me, if I recall correctly. And after all this time, I’m certainly not going to let you get away that easy.” He nuzzled into her neck again.

“What?” she asked, stunned, turning in his arms. “What did you say?”

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. “I said, ‘I’m not going to let you go that easily.’”

“Wh- what do you mean?” She couldn’t help the way her voice shook as she questioned him.

“Don’t you know, Emma?” he inquired, his heart in his eyes. “It’s you. It’s always been you. I’ve wanted you ever since I moved in. The more I’ve seen you, the more I’ve wanted to get under that armour of yours.” He traced the apple of her cheek with his finger. The tenderness of the gesture took her breath away. “The more I’ve seen you, the more I wanted you... to care for me. The way I care for you.” His voice got softer and lower the longer he spoke, until by the end, it was nearly a whisper.

“You care about me?” Her voice quavered. “You want me?”

“Aye.” He nodded, drawing her close again and pressing his forehead against hers. “And not just for enjoyable afternoons, such as this. If you’ll allow me, I’d like the opportunity to… win your heart.”

Emma was stunned. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but all her words seemed stuck in her throat.

“Could be fun,” he insisted. “I promise you can still come over and yell at me whenever you’d like. I quite fancy you, even when you are yelling at me. Unless of course, you’d rather go on hating me…”

“Well, maybe I don’t hate you as much as I thought I did,” she relented teasingly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

A broad smile broke over Killian’s face. “Do you need some more convincing, Swan?” he asked, drawing her in for another slow, languid kiss.

When he finally released her lips, a soft chuckle escaped her. “Mmm, maybe a little. Just to be sure,” she replied before rolling him onto his back for round two.


	3. Giving Neal What He Deserves Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this prompt on Tumblr and decided to run with it.
> 
> Character A tilting Character B’s chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B’s mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B’s heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained.
> 
> “Who did this to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope: Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Best Friends to Lovers
> 
> This chapter rated M for violence and smut
> 
> Trigger warning for physical abuse
> 
> Thank you to winterbaby89 for beta duties

“If you come anywhere near her again, there’s plenty more where that came from,” Killian snarled at the sniveling and cowering man at his feet. He spit a stream of bloody saliva out the side of his mouth before turning on his heel and leaving the douchebag on the floor where he belonged.

As he walked away from the _ex_ boyfriend of his best friend, his thoughts turned to her and what he found when he arrived at her apartment this afternoon to hang out.

_Killian entered his best friend’s apartment for their weekly hangout date before the craziness of the week descended on them. Between their often conflicting work schedules, they established a Sunday afternoon hangout years ago, just to make sure that they’d be able to see each other at least once a week instead of maintaining their relationship through texts and phone calls._

_“Swan,” he called, setting down the takeout bag on the bar separating the living room and kitchen. “I’m here bearing gifts of greasy and gooey goodness from Granny’s.” When she still hadn’t appeared nor could he hear anything from deeper in the apartment, he went looking for her._

_He cracked the door to her bedroom wondering if she might be in the bathroom or even still asleep. It wasn’t completely unheard of for her to sleep past noon if she’d been out late the night before chasing a skip. When he saw her empty bed, sounds from the bathroom reached his ears. Running water and something else, something he couldn’t put his finger on. He poked his head in the slightly open door and went very still when his mind registered what his eyes were seeing._

_His best friend, Emma Swan, the strongest and most badass woman he knew, stood before the mirror with one eye almost swollen shut, tear tracks down her face, and a trickle of blood coming out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened as they caught his in the mirror as he stepped into the room. The harsh lighting of the bathroom made the bruises that much more ugly against her pale skin. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him._

_He tilted her chin up toward his to get a better look at her face as his thumb delicately wiped away the streak of blood trickling down her chin. He could feel his blood boiling but he knew that he needed to keep a tight lid on it if he wanted to help and not hurt her further. After what felt like an eternity of cataloguing each cut and bruise that littered her face, he looked her dead in the eyes._

_“Who did this to you?” he whispered. He was proud of the steadiness of his voice, even if it was quiet and tense._

_“Neal,” she whispered right back, her eyes falling from his._

_“No,” he barked, “Don’t you do that. You have nothing to fear or be embarrassed about. Not with me,” he asserted, tenderly. He was gonna hurt the man. He was gonna rip his balls off with his bare hands and stuff them down his fucking throat. But that was for later. Right now, his focus needed to be on her. His other hand cupped the other side of her face and his fingers began tracing the apple of her cheek as he waited for her to look at him again. When she did, he asked, “Why?”_

_“He wanted me to move in with him. We’ve been together six months, he thought it was time. When I told him I wasn’t ready for that, he grabbed me and started going off about you and us and how I’m always more interested in spending time with you instead of him. When he started spewing all sorts of nonsense about how I belonged to him, not you, and he was going to keep me away from you, I slapped him. That was when he really lost it.”_

_“How did you get away from him, darling?” he asked._

_She shot him a self satisfied smirk, that against the backdrop of her swollen and beat up face, was even more beautiful to behold. “I grabbed his junk. Gave it a good twist.” A loud guffaw broke out from Killian’s throat as he threw his head back in delight. Oh my fierce and beautiful Swan. Well done my love, he thought, meeting her eyes again. “Well done, Swan,” he said out loud. “I’m gonna go get some Neosporin to put on your cuts and an ice pack for the eye and cheek bone. Be right back.”_

_He released her and made his way back to the kitchen where he got the ice pack and Neosporin. He grabbed the takeout bag as well on his way out of the kitchen. Entering the bathroom again, he saw she had finished wiping off the rest of the blood staining her skin. She turned to him with a small smile as she took the ice pack and he removed the cap from the ointment._

_As gently as he could, he dabbed it on the largest of the cuts on her cheekbone that was an ugly purple and extended upwards to her eye and in towards her nose as well. “You might want to get that x-rayed, Swan,” he murmured._

_“Pfft,” she brushed him off. “I’ve had a broken cheekbone before, I know what it feels like. This may be ugly, but it’s not broken.” She grabbed his hand after he finished dressing the other small cuts and led him out of the bathroom. She laid down on her side on the bed and pulled him to her so that his front was flush against her back. She pulled his arm around her and held it around her middle before she spoke again. “Could you just hold me? Just for a little while? I just… just don’t want to feel alone right now,” she stammered._

_“Of course, Swan,” he murmured into her hair. The privilege of holding the woman he loved like this was a rare occurrence. He planned to enjoy every moment she allowed him. He’d been in love with her for years. But as much as he desired for her to see him differently, she never gave him any indication that her feelings were anything other than the love of a friend. And at this point, he wasn’t going to do anything to jeopardize that friendship, even if it broke his heart a little bit every time he saw her._

_When her breathing evened out and he knew she slept, his thoughts turned to Neal. Stealthily extracting himself from her, he left her apartment and broke more than a few traffic laws driving over to the son of a bitch’s place. The door opened and he didn’t say a word before his fist collided with Neal’s jaw._

_The scumbag stumbled back holding his rapidly bruising jaw. “What the hell, man,” he exclaimed. Killian advanced on him again, this time striking him on the cheekbone where the asshole had hit Emma. “You can’t just come in here and start hitting me, you dick!”_

_“Oh yeah?” he growled, “Watch me.” Killian dropped into a fighting stance as Neal finally took a swing at him, just grazing his lip, but enough that the coppery tang of blood could be tasted on his tongue. “Do you really want to take on a cop, Neal? Do you? Think about this for a minute. Because if you do, I’m not gonna hold back,” he cautioned. At that, fear flooded the man’s eyes, as he took a step back. But that fear was quickly shuttered as rage took over instead. Neal’s attack was vicious as he started spewing the same type of venom at Killian that he had earlier spewed at Emma._

_“You’ll never have her, you bastard,” he bellowed, as he advanced swinging. “You think I don’t see how you look at each other? You think you’re both being so secretive? No one has a best friend of the opposite sex. I know you want her as much as she wants you. And I’m here to tell you that you’ll get her over my dead body.” He was obviously thinking too hard about his next words instead of the fight because his swings were wild and easily avoided. And it was a very good thing too. Once Neal’s words sank in and Killian realized what he said, he dropped his fists._

_“What did you say?”_

_“When?” the imbecile asked, bewildered at the sudden cessation of hostilities._

_“Just now. That she wants me as much as I want her?” He couldn’t quite keep the confusion he felt out of his voice._

_“Oh, please,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You think I’m not on to you? I know that nothing has happened between you because I know Emma wouldn’t cheat on me. And I’m going to make sure it stays that way by keeping her away from you, you fuckwit.” Neal put his fists up again._

_The thoughts swirling through his mind of the implications of Neal’s statements nearly made him miss the dipshit’s swing. But he saw red when he realized that behind Neal’s words was an attitude that made Emma a possession instead of a person. And that was entirely unacceptable. He advanced with deadly purpose on the man. “She is not yours. She has never been yours. And she never will be yours, you asshat.” Every statement was accentuated by a punch to the face or a kick to the ribs once he fell to the ground. “If you come anywhere near her again, there’s plenty more where that came from,” Killian snarled, before he left the man where he lay._

~*~*~

Emma woke realizing that where she’d been nice and cozy when she fell asleep, she was now cold. Looking around, bleary eyed, she saw that she was alone in the room. A broken sigh escaped her. Falling asleep with the arms of the man she loved around her was just as she’d always imagined it. He didn’t hold her like that very often, and she had never fallen asleep when he did. And she had to admit, waking up without that physical presence left her feeling bereft. Just then, she heard the front door open. Moments later, Killian appeared in her doorway with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Where were you?” she asked. “And what happened?” she cried, noticing his swollen lip.

He scratched behind his ear in a move that was so quintessentially Killian, she had to bite back her grin at his obvious embarrassment.

“I, uh, had words with Neal,” he admitted. “Well, actually, more than just words.”

“You what?” she nearly screeched, “Killian! Why would you do that? I took care of him! I don’t think he’s gonna be back around after that.”

“Well, he won’t now, that’s for sure,” he acknowledged, smirking at her.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I told him if he came near you again, I’d put him in the hospital. As it is, he won’t be moving anywhere very fast for the next week or so.”

“Oh, Killian,” she choked out, “You didn’t have to do that.” She got up off the bed and led him to the bathroom. “Let me look at that lip.” Once she got him under the light, she could see that there really wasn’t anything she could do for it. There was a tiny cut on the inside of his bottom lip. Honestly, the swelling was the worst of it.

“Really, Swan, don’t trouble yourself,” he pleaded, “It doesn’t even hurt.” After a brief pause, he scratched behind his ear again. “Uh, Neal said something…” he trailed away, refusing to look at her.

“What, Killian?” she asked. “What did he say?” She could tell that something was really bothering him about whatever it was. She could only hope that whatever Neal had said to him, it wouldn’t make him look at her any differently. She had told him most of what he had said to her, but there was one other thing that she couldn’t bring herself to utter. It was too big to hope for.

“He said…” he looked up at her, and she was stunned to see love and desire swirling in his eyes. “He said that you wanted me as much as I wanted you.”

She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. “He said the same thing to me.” She shrugged. “Well, almost. He said that you loved me and he was going to keep me away from you because I belonged to him.”

“That’s about what he said to me,” Killian admitted, nodding, “and that was when _I_ really lost it,” he whispered, echoing her earlier words. She felt like if her eyes got any bigger, her eyeballs would fall out of their sockets.

Her heart thundered in her chest, but she _had_ to know. “And do you?” she asked, “Love me, I mean?” His eyes bored into hers until they reached the bottom of her soul and found a home there.

“Emma, I’ve loved you for years,” he confessed. “But I’ve always thought that you only saw me as a friend. And I would never do anything to jeopardize that. I’ll take you any way I can have you, as a best friend or a lover.” He reached up and curled a tendril of her hair around his finger and tucked it behind her ear.

She shrugged as she looked back up at him. “Well, I guess lover it is then.” She smirked at him before launching herself into his arms. He stumbled back, unprepared as he was for her leap. It only took him a moment however before he steadied himself as she locked her ankles in the small of his back. She nuzzled into his neck, pressing gentle kisses into his skin, mindful of her cut lip. He carried her out of the bathroom and laid her on the bed. His eyes were dark with desire as he popped the button on her jeans and slowly peeled them off her legs. Once they were discarded, he crawled up to join her on the bed.

“I love you too, Killian,” she whispered. “I have for a long time. But I thought all you wanted from me was friendship too.”

“Oh, my love,” he murmured into her ear, before nipping at her lobe, sending chills down her spine and settling into her core. “Words cannot express how happy I am right now. I’ve wanted this for so long, I’m going to take my time enjoying you, my darling one.”

“Ohhh,” she gasped as his hand reached under her top and stroked her breast. He rose up from her and pulled her tank top off revealing her lace clad breasts to his sight.

“Magnificent, my love,” he murmured. His sensual assault continued as he murmured praise into her skin, sending her to new heights with every touch, every flick of his tongue. “You are a feast for the senses, Emma. Beautiful to my eyes. Your moans, gasps, and sighs are a symphony that I’ll never tire of listening to. Not as long as I live. Your skin is the softest and smoothest thing I’ve ever had the pleasure to touch. Your scent…” he inhaled deeply, “I can smell your arousal. And your taste... “ his eyes locked on hers as she nearly quivered in anticipation, “I’ve yet to enjoy. May I, my love?”

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his as his fingers grasped the edge of her panties and drew them down her long legs. As soon as she was bared before him, he inhaled deeply again before diving in to taste her essence. She thought she would die of pleasure as he lapped at her juices like a man dying of thirst. She soared higher and higher, until his tongue left her opening and she felt it caress her swollen nub, making her shatter into a million pieces.

When she came back to herself, she opened her eyes to find the brilliant blue eyes of the man she loved looking down at her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and drew him down to her for a tender kiss, still mindful of their sore lips. He lined himself up and took her with one smooth thrust. They moaned in stereo at the feeling of rightness, of being complete, in their unity. As Killian began slow, measured thrusts, Emma could feel a second orgasm start to coil in her belly. She grasped him to her as she met him thrust for thrust. He buried his head into her neck as he murmured his regret at not being able to last any longer as his thrusts became sloppy. “Come for me one more time, Emma,” he pleaded, flicking her clit. She felt her walls start to flutter along his length before, with a strangled cry of ecstasy, she plunged into the abyss, dragging him after her into the throes of euphoria.

~*~*~

Killian rolled off of Emma after finally getting his breath back after the best sex of his life. He lay beside the woman he loved and realized that he didn’t want to live his life without her. She was his home. He knew that she’d need some time to get used to the idea, but he wanted her to know that he would always be by her side, if she would have him. So before he could chicken out, he laid it all on the line. Turning to look at the love of his life, he spoke. “Emma, I want you to know something.”

She turned to look at him. “What Killian?”

“I know that this is fast, and that you’ll need time, and that’s okay,” he hurried to add, as he watched her eyes get big and round, “but I love you. And I know you love me. Someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, I’m going to have a very important question to ask you. A question about forever. And I hope that when I ask it, you’ll say yes. Because if there is one thing I want you to know Emma, it’s that I will always be by your side.”

His heart was pounding wildly as he searched her green eyes. “Ask me,” she said.

“Beg your pardon?”

“Ask me,” she repeated.

“Really?” he asked, incredulously.

“You said yourself that you love me and that I love you. Why wait? Haven’t we waited long enough already?”

The grin that split his face felt big enough that he could fit a banana in it sideways. “Yes, we have, Emma,” he agreed, pulling her close and resting his forehead on hers. “Will you marry me, Emma Swan?”

“Yes,” she whispered, before he captured her lips with his own, promising forever.

_Fin_


	4. Pop Tarts and Puppy Dog Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from AccountCaptainSwan
> 
> Hope and Emma conspire against Killian for sweets, ice cream, or junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Many thanks to HollyeLeigh for beta services
> 
> This chapter rated G

“Pleeeeeeeeeassssssssse, Mom?” her five year old daughter begged. _I swear, she gets her puppy dog eyes from her father,_ Emma thought.

Emma took the chocolate frosted pop tarts from Hope and turned the box to the nutrition information. Raising an eyebrow at her daughter, she sighed. “Only because it’s your birthday next week. And only if you promise that we can keep it between us. Your dad will throw a fit if he sees these in the pantry.”

Hope bounced on the balls of her feet in delight. “I PROMISE, Mom! Thank you,” she exclaimed, launching herself into her arms. Emma laughed as she hugged her daughter, all while trying to think of a hiding place that Killian wouldn’t think to look.

~*~*~

Emma came down the stairs after making a bathroom stop before putting away the groceries to find an empty counter, Hope nowhere to be found, and her husband looking at her with a smirk and a box of pop tarts in his hand.

Emma’s jaw dropped as his eyes twinkled in merriment. “So,” he drawled, “a birthday treat, huh?”

Emma scrunched her nose and pretended to think. “Uhh… maybe?” She sauntered toward him, with a little swing in her hips, intending to distract him enough to snatch the breakfast contraband and hide it.

But he was on to her scheme. He lifted his hand, holding the pop tarts high above her head where she couldn’t reach them, and drew her into his side with his other arm. He nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss behind her ear as he murmured. “It’s fine, Swan. Just this once. I mean, she did get her powers of persuasion from me. How can I tell her no?” He pulled back and looked at her as a grin split her face.

“I know,” she lamented. “You should have seen the puppy dog eyes she laid on me. I’m helpless before them,” she continued.

“Don’t I know it,” he cheeked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively,

“Did you just admit to using those puppy dog eyes against me?” she asked, feigning shock.

“Pirate, love.”

_Fin_


	5. State of Emergency Future Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells Killian she’s pregnant prompt from dmarie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This chapter rated G
> 
> All the love and thanks to HollyeLeigh for betaing outside her comfort zone on this one.
> 
> This future glimpse is from the State of Emergency universe. You don't have to read that to enjoy this though.

**Approximately two years after the events in State of Emergency**

Emma arrived back to the house after grocery shopping and hollered for her son. “Henry! Come help unload groceries!” She heard him running down the hall before he came barreling into the kitchen.

“Did you get more Pop Tarts? Blueberry?” he asked, breathlessly.

Emma tried to smother her laugh. “Yes, I did. There are two more bags in the bug. Go get them and start putting away.”

“Okay, Mom,” he agreed, before he disappeared into the garage.

She dropped her bag on the counter, reached in, and drew out four small boxes that she hurriedly stuffed in the pocket of her jacket in case Henry was quicker than expected. Leaving the other groceries on the counter, she headed down the hallway to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her as her heartbeat started to pick up with nervous anticipation.

After taking care of business, she waited.

Now that it was the moment of truth, she was having a hard time keeping her thoughts under control. She and Killian had been married for almost a year now, and while they hadn’t really been trying, they had been much more lax in their use of birth control for the past couple of months. But now, she was late.

Nine days late.

She had been this late only one other time in her life. The end product of that lateness was currently putting away groceries in the kitchen. However, she had been so anxious since she realized that her period was late, that it was entirely possible that the anxiety just made her later than she would have been without it. That same anxiety had her taking all four tests at once, laying them side by side on the counter once the deed was done, and starting the excruciating countdown of waiting.

Everything in her life was at a point now where things were so good that she was decidedly nervous about doing anything to change it. Work was going extremely well. After the volcano erupted almost two years ago, she and Killian had both been appointed to cabinet level positions in the governor's office to act as liaisons between mayors, offices of emergency management, and the governor whenever disaster struck again. Thankfully, nothing of that scale had happened since then. They were just able to fit in their wedding before they relocated to Sacramento. Graham and Ruby were still in LA planning their own wedding and M’s and David were there as well and had welcomed little Leo just in time for the holidays last fall. Henry was growing like a weed and while she knew that Killian loved him as if he were his own, there was nothing she wanted more than to give him a child born of their love.

Glancing at the tests lined up next to the sink, she felt her breath catch and her heart stop. _Pregnant_. All of them. She gasped, covering her mouth, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to bring her shaking under control. She was pregnant. She couldn’t wait for Killian to get home so that she could tell him. Pulling up her period tracker on her phone, she calculated her possible due date as late September or early October.

She startled when someone tried to enter the locked bedroom. It rattled in the door frame as she heard her husband call out. “Swan?”

She bolted for the door, swung it open and jumped into his arms, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

“Whoa there, lass,” he exclaimed, when they came up for air. “Not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe _that_ pleasure?”

She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom to see for himself. His brow was furrowed as he entered the bathroom, until he noticed all the tests lined up on the sink. His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he looked back at her with delight dancing in his eyes.

“Truly?” he asked.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and grinned with a half shrug of her shoulder. “Apparently?” It came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

Killian let out a loud laugh as he picked her up and spun her right there in the bathroom, before laying a kiss on her that rivaled her own just minutes before. Releasing her lips, his forehead resting on hers, he murmured, “Now I understand the enthusiasm of my greeting this afternoon, Swan. Thank you, my darling. How are you feeling?”

“Better now.” She smiled up at him before drawing him down into another kiss containing all the joy and promise of the future now laid out before them.

_Fin_


	6. The Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This comes from a prompt shared by Iverna here on ao3, @winterbythesea on Tumblr.   
> a woman walks to the park every day and feeds the swans and watches them paddle gracefully around the lake, sighing to see how beautifully they swim.   
> finally one day, a swan comes up to her and says ‘why don’t you come and swim with us? you always sigh so wistfully to see us on the water, and you would be most welcome to join our company, for you have always been a true friend to our kind’  
> and the woman says, ‘i can’t swim’  
> and the swan says, ‘we’ll teach you’  
> and the woman says, ‘literally i can’t swim, my husband stole my sealskin and should i venture into deep water i would surely drown’   
> and the swan says ‘your husband fucking WHAT’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rated T for language and suggested violence. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

Emma Cassidy stood on the shore of the small lake near her home. She watched the swans and other waterfowl and released a melancholy sigh as she tossed scraps of bread onto the surface of the water. One of the swans, a magnificent creature with eyes blue as the sea, came near, showing absolutely no interest in the food she brought.

The intensity of his stare caused a shiver to run down her spine. As her eyes met his, she was suddenly able to hear a melodious chuckle in her head.

“Why don’t you come and swim with us, lass?” The accented voice seemed to wrap itself around her heart, making her breath catch. “You always sigh so wistfully to see us on the water, and you would be most welcome to join our company, for you have always been a true friend to our kind.”

“I can’t swim,” she replied.

“We can teach you,” he cajoled.

“No, I mean, I really can’t swim,” she insisted, “My husband has stolen my feathers and if I were to try and swim, I’d surely drown.”

The swan’s eyes turned from sky blue to blood red. “Your husband WHAT?” The furious squawking in her head was nearly enough to make her cover her ears, as useless as that would have been against the onslaught.

“Many years ago, I foolishly left my feathers on the shore as I enjoyed a midnight stroll. When I came back, they were gone. I’ve been bound to him ever since.” Her sigh seemed to come from the very bottom of her soul.

She looked back into the swan’s eyes. They were blue again and seemed to twinkle with barely suppressed glee. “You leave him to me. Do you know where he keeps them?”

She nodded. “In a locked chest in his study. He keeps the key on a necklace that he never takes off.”

“Tomorrow, you will swim with us, lass,” he promised. Hope that she had never known swelled in her chest at his words.

“My name is Emma,” she introduced herself.

“Killian,” he replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow, love.”

She turned away from him and started home.

~*~*~

Neal Cassidy came down the stairs, dressed and ready for work. “What the hell is that?” he asked, looking out the front window.

Emma was in the kitchen pouring her husband’s coffee into his travel mug, trying to suppress her smile. She knew exactly what her husband was seeing out their front window, for she had seen it as well.

Swans. Probably about a hundred of them covered her front lawn.

She heard the front door open and her husband start hollering at the birds.

“Go on, get out of here.”

She came to the front window to see him waving his arms at the army of swans, trying to scare them off. She watched as the blood drained from his face as the mass of birds, red eyes blazing, moved as one toward him. Realizing that the front door stood open, she ran for it, determined to prevent his escape back into the house. Slamming it shut and locking it, she looked back out through the side windows to see Neal, terror in his eyes, make it to the door and begin beating on it, the pounding punctuated by his screams. The swans descended and dragged him back out to the lawn where she watched as her husband disappeared under a mountain of white.

Emma couldn’t tear her eyes away from the macabre scene. But she also felt no sympathy for the man that had held her captive for so many years. Long minutes later, Killian came toward her house, the sunlight glinting off a key that he held in his beak.

She opened the door to him as the other swans took to the sky, no trace of her husband left behind on the grass. She took the key from him and he almost seemed to smirk at her as he followed her into her husband’s study. She opened the chest and found her feathers, dusty but intact, within. Picking them up reverently, she turned to Killian.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“Tis no trouble at all, lass,” he replied. “Are you ready to come swim with us now?”

A bright smile broke her face. “I believe I am.” She stepped into her feathers and felt them meld to her form. She and Killian walked back to the front door, took off into the morning sun, and came down again in the nearby lake, where she was warmly received by the other birds.

And so we come to the end of our tale where Emma and Neal Cassidy were never seen or heard from again, but for very different reasons.


	7. Smut prompt from @teamhook POV change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian's POV from ch2 smut prompt by @teamhook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written months ago in response to an ask game over on Tumblr. I thought since it was a companion piece to ch2 of this collection, I should post it here. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> This chapter rated M for language and smut.

A pounding on the front door greeted Killian Jones as he stepped out of the shower. Wracking his brain for who might be at his door in the middle of the afternoon, he wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way toward the front door. He could see his fiery neighbor, Emma Swan, through the sidelights on either side of the door. Her green eyes flashed with her ire and the effect on him was instantaneous. He had been enamoured with the gorgeous blonde ever since he’d moved in two years ago, but she was always quick to shoot him down. That didn’t stop her appearance in his dreams, however.

He opened the door and couldn’t keep the smirk off his face as he watched the normally quite loquacious woman at a complete loss for words as she watched the progress of a single drop of water from his still wet hair trail down his chest and abs before being absorbed by the towel around his waist. Her mouth hung open before she unconsciously licked her lips and shook her head.

His raised eyebrow joined the cocky smirk on his face just as her eyes met his. “See something you like there, Swan?” he crooned.

“Hah!” she scoffed, “You wish, Jones.” She crossed her arms over her midsection, emphasising her breasts, further compounding his issue underneath the towel.

“Oh, I very much wish, Swan,” he murmured seductively, swaying into her personal space. He watched as her pupils widened and a small gasp escaped her lips. “Having you come over here all hot and bothered over something…”

“The branch,” she interrupted, stepping back away from him.

“Ah, yes, that infernal branch,” he agreed. “Having you over here all hot and bothered over that branch, well, you certainly have my,” he cleared his throat, “attention,” he finished, waving his hand over his middle, bringing her focus to his obvious arousal. He smirked again at her huff.

“Oh my god,” she groaned, rolling her eyes again. “Can you please be serious for one second?”

“Oh, I’m always serious when it comes to you, Emma,” he assured her before backing away and crossing his own arms over his chest. “So you want to yell at me about the branch again?”

“The key word there being ‘again,’ you asshole,” she yelled. “Why haven’t you taken care of this before now?” Her voice got higher with each word until she was nearly screeching at him. “I asked you, nicely, to have that limb, just the limb mind you, cut down before the leaves started falling so that I wouldn’t have to deal with all that. And here it is, September, and the leaves are falling, into my yard, for me to deal with.” Killian was helpless to keep his eyes from roaming over her face as she gesticulated wildly during her rant, down to her heaving chest, and then to her lips before returning to her eyes.

Firmly pushing his desire to the side, he closed the space between them again and spoke with all seriousness. “The people I’ve called to take care of it can’t be here until the first week of October. I’m sorry, I should have told you,” he apologized, sincerely, “I’ll take care of the leaves in your yard this weekend,” he continued. “But in the meantime,” his smirk was now firmly back in place, “may I suggest another way to work off all that residual frustration.”

He watched her internal struggle parade itself across her face. The desire in her own eyes mixed with trepidation nearly took his breath away. _Open book,_ he thought. Her demeanor this afternoon told him that she wasn’t completely immune to his flirtations as he had believed and he couldn’t help but hope that _this time_ , he might finally be able to break through that wall she kept around her heart.

Emma suddenly reached for him and slammed her lips into his. It only took a moment for his brain to catch up and send the signal to his arms to crush her body to his own. Lifting her into his arms, he backed up into the foyer and kicked the door shut behind them. As he made his way toward the bedroom, she broke the kiss and bit down on his earlobe. He let out a hiss before planting open mouth kisses down the slope of her neck. “Don’t you get any ideas now, Jones. This is only a one time thing.”

“We’ll see about that, darling,” he murmured back before capturing her lips again in a hot slide that set his blood to the boiling point. He tossed her on the king sized bed and thanked his lucky stars that this beautiful, amazing woman was exactly where he had always wanted her to be, in his bed with desire in her eyes. He unwound the towel at his waist and let it fall to the floor before taking himself in hand and giving himself a couple of strokes. Her eyes widened when they landed on his hard and weeping cock, bobbing against his stomach. “See something you like there, Swan?” he asked, repeating himself from earlier.

She rolled her eyes at him again before answering. “Get up here and fuck me, Jones, before I change my mind.”

“As my lady wishes,” he replied, climbing up beside her on the bed. She pulled her hoodie over her head, revealing her lace clad breasts to his sight. “You are so beautiful, Swan,” he murmured.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she scoffed. “Less talking, more fucking.” She grabbed his shoulders and drew him to her capturing his lips again.

Tongue tangling with hers, he reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. He pushed her down onto the comforter, one hand fondling a newly uncovered breast, while the other made its way down to the button on her jeans. He swallowed her moan as he circled and plucked at her nipple until it was a sharp peak just begging for his mouth. Releasing her lips, he worked his way down her neck and chest, while his hands were busy pushing her jeans and panties over her hips and down her long legs.

She gasped and writhed beneath him as he sucked her nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth. Small hands buried themselves in his hair, tugging and pulling as he continued his ministrations on her breasts. He was determined to find and memorize all her secret places that made her shiver and moan under the sensual assault he was inflicting on her. Concentrated as he was on bringing her to bliss, he could feel his control starting to unravel. He thrust himself into the comforter, creating delicious friction that was nowhere near enough.

After removing the last pieces hiding her pale skin from his sight, Killian’s fingers played along her sides, before reaching down to where he knew she wanted him. Her mewl of pleasure and arch toward him as he finally touched her folds nearly rendered him speechless before he slid one finger into her soaked heat. That was all it took for her to start riding his hand, seeking her high. “Yes, that’s it, my Swan,” he crooned, his voice low and gravelly in his passion. He added a second and then a third finger. “Take your pleasure.”

“Yes, Killian, yes!” she screamed, as her walls clamped down on his fingers like a vice. He rode her through her climax before gently bringing her down. Her eyes slowly opened, lust glazed and unfocused as he grinned at her.

“Still with me, Swan?” he teased.

Her eyes focused as she smirked at him. “You’d better believe it, Jones.” She stretched languidly and turned on her stomach, before pulling her legs up under her and raising her hips in the air. She wiggled her ass in his face, before winking up at him. “Well?” she asked.

He raised himself up behind her, bringing his hand down on her cheek. The smack resounded around the room as her gasp turned into a moan of pleasure. “Ohhh, you like that, do you, you naughty girl?” he taunted. He brought his hand down again on the other cheek, turning it a nice pink to match the other. Emma buried her face into the comforter to muffle her pleasure filled groan. “Oh no, you don’t, Swan. I want to hear you. I want to hear you scream my name as you come all over my cock,” he cajoled, as he lined himself up and took her with one long stroke. He twisted his hand into her golden mane and pulled, raising her from the bed.

“I hate you,” she gasped, as he held her to him with one arm around her middle all while he pounded into her relentlessly.

“Oh, but you love what I do to you, don’t you, darling,” he purred into her ear. “So warm and wet for me. You feel like heaven around me. So tight. So perfect. Taking me so well.” His other hand released her hair and snaked around to cup her breast. He could feel her walls primed for another high, just beginning to flutter around his length. “Come for me, Emma,” he demanded, reaching down and flicking her clit.

“Ahhhh, Killian,” she screamed as she climaxed again. The pure bliss of her walls clenching down on him only spurred him on chasing his own high. He buried his face where her neck joined her shoulder as bliss consumed him, her name a loud groan on his lips.

He shuddered behind her before releasing her to fall on the bed. Laying down next to her, he pulled her back into his chest, and nuzzled into her neck while placing a kiss to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

“Ugh,” she complained, trying to pull herself out of his arms.

“Ugh what, Swan?” he murmured, pulling her closer, nuzzling into her neck again. “You were the one to kiss me, if I recall correctly. And after all this time, I’m certainly not going to let you get away that easy.”

“What?” she asked, turning in his arms. “What did you say?”

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes filled with confusion. “I said, ‘I’m not going to let you go that easily.’”

“Wh- what do you mean?” The way her voice shook slightly, filled him with the courage he needed to fight for what he wanted.

“Don’t you know, Emma?” he inquired, his heart in his eyes. “It’s you. It’s always been you. I’ve wanted you ever since I moved in. The more I’ve seen you, the more I’ve wanted to get under that armour of yours.” He traced the apple of her cheek with his finger and smiled at her gasp. “The more I’ve seen you, the more I wanted you... to care for me. The way I care for you.” By the time he was finished, his voice was nearly a whisper.

“You care about me?” she asked in a whisper, “You want me?”

“Aye.” He nodded, drawing her close again and pressing his forehead against hers. “And not just for enjoyable afternoons, such as this. If you’ll allow me, I’d like the opportunity to… win your heart.”

Emma’s mouth opened and closed several times, but not a word came out.

“Could be fun,” he insisted. “I promise you can still come over and yell at me whenever you’d like. I quite fancy you, even when you are yelling at me. Unless of course, you’d rather go on hating me…”

“Well, maybe I don’t hate you as much as I thought I did,” she relented teasingly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

The joy that exploded in his heart at that moment broke into a broad smile over his face. “Do you need some more convincing, Swan?” he asked, drawing her in for another slow, languid kiss.

When he finally released her lips, a soft chuckle escaped her. “Mmm, maybe a little. Just to be sure,” she replied before rolling him onto his back for round two.


End file.
